Blind Love
by Martelca
Summary: DESTIEL. AU, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Dean et Castiel ont tous les deux un problème... comment sont-ils arrivés là ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Blind Love

Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Sam, Anna et Gabriel

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cass pour moi...

Notes : Mon premier AU, que d'émotions ! Etant une grande fan de SPN et de l'univers Harry Potter, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… en plus j'ai commencé à lire plusieurs AU dans cet univers et j'ai vraiment adoré ! Ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire un ! =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Warning: Un peu guimauve/poutsouffle... comme toujours avec moi! (Promis, le prochain écris ne le sera pas ! XD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

La table sur laquelle il travaillait, était recouverte de livres épais et de parchemins terminés ou encore vierges. Rien d'étrange à cela puisqu'il se trouvait dans la généreuse bibliothèque de Poudlard, afin de réaliser ses devoirs dans le calme. L'un de ses endroits favoris, un refuge où il pouvait s'éloigner de l'agitation de l'école. Reconnu par d'autres comme étant un nid de poussières et le repaire des serdaigles. Bien qu'il prenait toujours de l'avance dans ses devoirs, il n'était néanmoins pas quelqu'un qui désirait montrer qu'il était un de ces intellos antipathiques... Malheureusement beaucoup pensaient que c'était le cas, alors qu'il aimait simplement travailler. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Castiel Novak avait sa place dans la maison Poufsouffle.

Tandis qu'il terminait son devoir de potion de sa belle encre sur son parchemin, il regarda instinctivement la fenêtre à sa droite. Comme une pause qu'il s'était accordée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit à l'extérieur, le jeune gryffondor de son âge, Dean Winchester.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa simple vue… Sourire qui s'effaça de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était accompagné d'une fille. Et pas n'importe qui, sa grande sœur Anna. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, jamais il ne pourrait ! Il aimait énormément sa sœur. C'était juste que…

A vrai dire, sa sœur était déjà sortie avec Dean deux ans en arrière, lors de leur quatrième année. Même si ça n'avait duré qu'une semaine, ils étaient devenus de bons amis par la suite. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, mais Castiel se demandait toujours si Anna n'avait pas encore des sentiments à son égard…

En effet, Castiel était jaloux lorsqu'il le voyait en compagnie de l'une de ces filles de Poudlard.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ressentait ce sentiment absurde pour ce garçon. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Il se détestait parfois d'en être arrivé là.

Les voir ainsi, ensemble, le tracassait toujours, d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient partie de la même maison. Dean paraissait nerveux alors qu'Anna le forçait presque à l'approcher du château. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Vraiment ça l'inquiétait…

« Tu es de plus en plus lunatique, Castiel… » Dit une voix proche de lui, le sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées.

Il retira son regard de la fenêtre, se tournant vers son ami assit à côté de lui. Samuel Winchester, le frère cadet de Dean. Il était peut-être plus jeune mais son physique ne le laissait pas paraître, il était plus grand et plus réfléchi que son ainé. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas de la même année, Castiel avait fait la connaissance de Sam par l'intermédiaire de son frère, et ils étaient devenus amis. Ils allaient souvent à la bibliothèque ensemble. Sam adorait apprendre… Après tout, il était un serdaigle.

Sam s'était levé de sa chaise et rangeait ses affaires, c'est-à-dire fermer ses parchemins et les livres qu'il avait empruntés.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de lunatique à observer un court instant par la fenêtre… »

« Arrête ça Castiel, t'es pas crédible ! Suffis de voir ta tête ! » Sam, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de la fameuse fenêtre tandis que son ami redoutait la suite. « Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ? » Lorsqu'il vit Dean, son sourire s'élargit. « Ooohh, je comprends mieux … Tu étais distrait, hein ? »

Voilà, il s'attendait à ce genre de remarque.

« S'il te plaît Sam, arrête ça tout de suite… » Ne pût s'empêcher de répondre nerveusement le plus âgé.

Sam était au courant de son secret. Il l'avait vite deviné lors de sa première année à Poudlard alors qu'il était en quatrième. Par chance, cela ne l'avait pas dégouté, et il lui avait promis de ne pas dire un seul mot à son frère. Toutefois, il l'encourageait toujours à ce qu'il exprime ses sentiments à Dean… mais c'était en vain.

Comment pourrait-il avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Dean ? L'un des garçons les plus connus de Gryffondor… dont les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Dean les aimait trop pour que Castiel songe ne serait-ce qu'à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se ferait rejeter, ou pire encore… il gâcherait leur précieuse amitié. Jamais il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille, le perdre c'était pire que tout.

« Mais il fait quoi ? Il ne devait pas aller à son entrainement de Quidditch ? »

Sam n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Dean ne devrait pas se rendre à l'établissement mais au terrain de ce merveilleux sport, dont il avait seulement appris à apprécier lorsque le gryffondor était rentré dans l'une de ces équipes. Des fois il avait honte lorsque Poufssoufle se confrontait à Gryffondor.

« Peut-être qu'il a oublié quelque chose à son dortoir ? » _ou peut-être qu'il a mieux à faire avec Anna…_ Ca y est, il avait de nouveau mal à l'estomac.

« Je vois, je vois… » Sam n'avait toujours pas quitté l'extérieur du regard, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as sans doute raison ! » Il se mit brusquement à rire, prit son sac et mit ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Il avait l'air soudainement pressé, que se passait-il ? Castiel ne comprenait pas sa soudaine agitation.

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai… un rendez-vous ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! A plus ! » Aussitôt dit, il fuyait la bibliothèque aussi vite que Castiel se demandait s'il ne s'était pas transplané avec l'aide de la magie.

Le jeune homme de sixième année avait bien sûr compris que la raison de son départ précipité était un mensonge qu'il venait d'inventer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aussi ?

Castiel soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Dean et Anna n'étaient plus là.

Mais malheureusement, Dean était encore et toujours dans son esprit. Et c'était reparti pour des pensées mélancoliques…

Les deux premières années à Poudlard, leur relation avait été difficile… Même très difficile. A vrai dire, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Castiel était le garçon bizarre qui désirait être seul et ne pas être dérangé, et Dean était tout son contraire et surtout son plus grand cauchemar. Dean ne l'aimait pas, et s'amusait à le lui rappeler en l'embêtant lors de leurs cours en commun ou quand ils se croisaient… Il lui était même arrivé de lâcher quelques larmes par sa seule et unique faute. Castiel avait même redouté d'aller en cours, par peur d'avoir le droit à l'une de ses nouvelles blagues. Pour résumer, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, tout avait été chamboulé le premier jour de leur troisième année.

Dean avait des ennemis à Poudlard, des serpentards bien sûr. Les serpentards et les griffondors ne faisaient jamais bon ménage, c'était bien connu. Et ce jour-là, Alastair avait voulu s'en prendre à lui. La baguette en main, prêt à l'attaquer suite à un échange brutal. Le griffondor était sans défense puisque son adverse était parvenu à voler sa baguette. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans ce couloir mais par chance, Castiel l'avait emprunté et les avait aperçus. Par peur que les choses ne dégénèrent, le poufssoufle avait désarmé le serpentard avec l'aide du sort _expelliarmus_. Celui-ci, se retrouvant seul face aux deux autres, avait pris le choix de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Castiel avait ainsi défendu Dean, qui avait été réellement surpris par le courage dont il avait fait preuve.

Et à partir de là, rien n'avait plus été pareil entre eux.

Dean avait continué à l'embêter certes, mais plus du tout méchamment, il aimait juste le taquiner. Et jours après jours… Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, presque inséparables. Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils pouvaient. Castiel avait même passé ses deux dernières grandes vacances chez les Winchester, dans un pays moldu aux Etats-Unis. Il adorait cette famille, il s'y sentait bien… Mieux que chez lui en tout cas, dans sa très grande famille.

Dean lui avait même donné un surnom, il était d'ailleurs le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, lui qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amis… C'était le bonheur ! Cela le rendait vraiment heureux.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Ils étaient juste des amis, rien que des amis…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche son bonheur en tombant amoureux de Dean Winchester ?

Il avait du mal à se souvenir du comment… Mais ça lui était tombé dessus brusquement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Castiel l'avait redécouvert depuis leur troisième année. Dean était quelqu'un de bien, il avait le cœur sur la main. Il faisait tout son possible pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Le poufssoufle ne lui trouvait pas vraiment de défauts…Hormis le fait qu'il ne soit pas très sérieux dans ses études.

Et il adorait aussi observer son visage aux taches de rousseur, avec son beau sourire, ses beaux yeux verts…

Il n'en pouvait plus.

La tête entre ses mains, Castiel soupira à nouveau d'irritation. Il avait peur de perdre cette patience dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Leur amitié ne lui suffisait plus et ça devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Il se souvenait de leur première grande dispute. Jamais il ne voudrait que cela se reproduise. C'était durant la quatrième année. A Noël… Et durant cette période, qu'y avait-il de si particulier ? Ce merveilleux évènement attendu de tous et dont il avait désiré éviter à tout prix : Le bal de Noël. Un véritable enfer… Dean et lui avaient agi comme deux idiots, tout cela à cause de leurs cavalières. C'était peut-être même sa toute première crise de jalousie qui les avait forcés à se disputer… Et suite à cela, ils ne s'étaient plus parler pendant deux semaines. Le froid absolu. Les pires semaines de toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il avait ainsi finalement compris que les sentiments qu'il avait envers le gryffondor étaient plus que de l'amitié… Heureusement que Sam, qui était arrivé cette année-là, les avait fait se réconcilier.

Dean aimait les filles, il était sorti avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, il ne voulait pas s'attacher puisqu'il souhaitait profiter de la vie, mais comme dit précédemment… Il n'aimait que les filles. Jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à Castiel autrement que par amitié.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à souffrir en silence. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Son cœur ne pouvait être que brisé en morceaux.

Il s'était promis de rester un bon ami, de lui être loyal, d'être toujours là et heureux pour lui…

« Cass ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! »

Castiel sursauta à l'écoute de ces paroles. Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait aujourd'hui. On venait à nouveau de le réveiller de ses rêveries, de le sortir de sa bulle. Sam avait raison, il était vraiment sur la lune.

Et son cœur s'affola de suite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son surnom avait été mentionné… ça ne pouvait être que Dean.

Tout en retirant les mains de son visage et ses coudes du bureau, il se redressa et tourna la tête tout de suite vers cette voix. Oui, c'était bien celle de Dean, vêtu de sa cape puisqu'il venait du froid extérieur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

Celui-ci le regarda avec un air étrange, comme s'il avait deviné que le poufssoufle n'était pas dans son assiette, mais il préféra se comporter comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Caass ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait un moment que je te parle là !»

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dean ? » La bibliothèque était le dernier endroit où il irait, sauf si c'était pour l'embêter, Sam et lui. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Oh, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! C'est pas cool Cass ! Je viens te saluer et toi tu… répondit-il avec un air boudeur.

« Dean. » le coupa le poufssoufle dans sa lancée.

«D'accord… Je me demandais si… tu pouvais me rappeler le sujet sur lequel on doit travailler pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal… » Lors de son explication, Castiel le fixait de son regard azur et ça avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. « Arrête ça ! »

Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. C'était vraiment très, mais vraiment très étrange.

« Le travail est à rendre pour dans deux jours… »

« J'ai complètement oublié de m'en occuper ! »

Cela l'étonnait vraiment. Dean n'avait pas pu l'oublier ! Ils en avaient discuté hier alors qu'ils étaient en retenue par la faute du gryffondor bien sûr. Et il avait même ajouté qu'il n'était pas loin de l'avoir terminé… C'était louche.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas aller à son entrainement et le lui demander après ? Quelque chose clochait… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Dean avait l'air sincère hier, pourquoi lui aurait-il menti à ce sujet ?

« Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de toi Cass. »

Désormais, Castiel n'osait plus le regarder. Dean avait utilisé l'arme ultime. Son sourire. Il n'y résistait jamais, il était presque sûr que celui-ci le savait et qu'il pourrait toujours arriver à ses fins. La preuve qu'il était devenu faible lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

Et ces derniers mots… Il utilisait la politesse et… il venait de rêver ou bien ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui parlait ainsi ? Il avait _besoin_ de lui ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir.

Si ça continuait, Dean finirait par comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui… Il agissait bizarrement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. C'était toujours ainsi.

«Bien sûr… Je l'ai fini tout à l'heure… si tu veux je peux t'aider… » _Comme toujours,_ s'était-il forcé à ne pas ajouter… Mais il y avait désormais un léger souci dans sa voix qui le dérangeait.

Il bégayait. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Pire encore, même s'il ne le regardait pas, il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean le fixer intensément. Il devait le trouver bizarre !

Ne devrait-il pas aller à son entrainement ? Là, tout de suite ? Ce n'était plus gérable. Dean était avec sa sœur, ensuite Sam s'était rapidement volatilisé et Dean était maintenant ici… Avaient-ils quelque chose contre lui aujourd'hui ou bien ?

« Il faut écrire cinq pages… sur ce qu'est un loup-garou et comment les reconnaitre lorsqu'ils sont sous forme humaine. »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« J'ai le livre parfait qui pourrait t'aider. »

Castiel prit l'un des livres qui se trouvait sur sa table, l'ouvrit et chercha le chapitre sur le sujet qui les intéressait. Il tournait les pages, lentement, mais avec un certain stress. Il devrait apprendre à garder son calme en sa présence… surtout que la personne de ses pensées était désormais toute proche de lui… Trop proche.

Une fois la page trouvée, Dean s'empara brusquement de l'ouvrage, tandis que le poufssoufle le regarda avec un certain étonnement.

« Un peu de lecture ne te ferait pas de mal Dean. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres face à sa réaction.

« Cass, chut. »

Et à cet instant précis, ce qu'il pensait être impossible venait d'arriver.

Dean était dans la bibliothèque, juste à côté de lui. Une main sur l'une de ses épaules et l'autre sur ce livre dont il avait désormais oublié l'existence, et ses lèvres… Elles étaient sur les siennes.

Dean l'embrassait. Tandis que le livre ouvert servait de bouclier afin de contrer les regards qui pourraient être indiscrets.

Castiel n'en revenait pas. Il devait sans doute rêver.

Il avait souvent songé à ce baiser, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes… Ca ne pouvait pas être réel… n'est-ce pas ?

Il était désormais incapable de bouger, figé. Si surpris qu'il n'arrivait même pas à profiter de cet instant. Il ne sentait que sa bouche, sa main et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Cœur qui s'affolait encore d'avantage lorsque le baiser avait prit fin. Il sentait désormais sa respiration sur son visage…

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La seule chose qu'il pût faire était de regarder ses yeux, tenter de lire dans son regard, comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dean en faisait de même et finit par lui adresser un léger sourire, incapable de résister à la bouille confuse du poufssoufle .

« Je… » Finit par dire le gryffondor ne sachant pas trop par où commencer pour expliquer son geste. Puis il sursauta brusquement. « Merde ! Je dois rejoindre l'équipe ! Ou ils vont finir par me transformer en cognard et m'envoyer loin à coup de batte! » Soudainement mal à l'aise, il se redressa. « Je… ! Je suis juste venu ici pour te remettre ça ! Désolé, Cass… Je dois les rejoindre. A plus !... » Finit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule et en partant aussitôt.

Alors que Castiel était resté planté là, encore sur le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité ces dernières années venait de se produire à l'instant… Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Et pourtant, il sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes… Et son cœur semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer. La preuve que tout ceci était bien réel.

Bon sang. Dean Winchester, celui qu'il aimait, venait de l'embrasser. Ce jour-ci avait prit la première place des meilleures journées de toute sa vie.

Le gryffondor était-il juste venu pour… ? Il n'était jamais venu pour cette histoire de devoir oublié, n'est-ce pas ? C'était évidemment très louche de sa part !

Et il était parti comme un voleur….Castiel aurait bien voulu discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, même si les mots lui manquaient encore. Néanmoins, il savait que Dean tenait beaucoup au Quidditch. Sauf si c'était un moyen pour fuir la situation ? Non, il ne devait pas se faire des conclusions trop hâtives. Même s'il appréhendait un peu leurs retrouvailles, il devait absolument le rejoindre après son entrainement.

Ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques ? Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser…

En y repensant, les dernières paroles de l'autre sorcier étaient quelque peu étranges. Selon celui-ci, il serait venu à la bibliothèque pour lui remettre quelque chose. Il ne lui avait rien donné avant son départ précipité. Rien n'était sur la table non plus. Mais il ne tarda pas à savoir ce que c'était.

C'est alors qu'il vit, d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas certes, une enveloppe voler en sa direction. Après tout, la magie était présente dans leur vie de tous les jours. Dean dans la précipitation, et surtout parce qui venait d'arriver, avait sans doute oublié de la lui donner et avait alors utilisé un sortilège pour la lui envoyer.

Lorsqu'elle fût assez proche de lui, le poufssoufle la pris dans ses mains. Sur l'enveloppe était calligraphié à l'encre noire : _Seul Castiel Novak est autorisé à ouvrir cette lettre. Si une autre personne tenterait de le faire à sa place, il pourrait lui arriver malheur, alors gare à vous_. Cela le fit sourire et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Que pouvait-il s'y cacher là-dedans ? Les seules fois où ils s'écrivaient des lettres, c'était durant leurs vacances. D'ailleurs, leurs hiboux les boudaient à chaque fois pendant ces périodes de l'année.

Il déplia les deux feuilles qui étaient à l'intérieur, redoutant désormais de la lire. A première vue, Dean s'était vraiment appliqué : il avait beaucoup écrit.

Que voulait-il lui dire ?

C'est alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et qu'il la lit :

_Salut Cass ! _

_Avant de commencer, sache que cette idée ne vient pas de moi. C'est Anna et mon sympathique frère qui m'ont forcé à t'écrire ceci. Ils m'ont vraiment forcé, crois-moi ! Et ils ne m'ont pas lâché d'une semelle! _

_Selon eux, je suis incapable de dire en face ce que je ressens aux personnes que j'aime. Bon d'accord, ils n'ont pas vraiment tort là-dessus. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc et j'en suis désolé si des fois je ne dis pas les mots qu'il faut. C'est toujours plus simple de se défouler sur du papier. Lâche, mais plus simple. Pas que je suis un lâche, mais jamais j'aurais pu te dire en face ce que je vais t'écrire là, maintenant. Donc finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de t'écrire. Un peu flippant aussi, car je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir à cette lettre. Ne flippe pas, rien de bien grave. Enfin, j'espère. _

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas trop long je pense (même si je sais que tu adores ma superbe écriture ! héhé.) _

_Alors, pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Alors je vais démarrer par une question que j'ai en tête depuis un bon moment. La voici :_

_Cass, sérieux, tu n'as vraiment rien deviné ? _

_Je suis sûr que tu te poses la question-là, genre : « qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû deviner ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dean ? », je t'imagine trop là. _

_Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien deviné. Sinon on n'en serait pas là. Tu ne facilites pas les choses parfois ! Je pensais pourtant que tes yeux fichtrement trop bleus pouvaient lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Apparemment, j'avais tort. C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette façon de me regarder hein ? Et le pire, c'est que… putain, comment pourrais-je ne pas résister à ton fichu regard ? _

_Me voilà, en train de jeter la faute sur toi. J'agis vraiment comme un salaud parfois. Je me demande ce que tu fous avec quelqu'un comme moi… Choqué parce que je viens de dire hein ? T'es vraiment trop sympa Cass. _

_Mais c'est quand même de ta faute. Ta seule et unique faute ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si…Comment dire… Gentil ? Intéressant ? Adorable ? Pas mal fichu ? Quel mot donner à tout ça hein ? _

_Franchement, __comment sommes-nous arrivés là ?__ (celle-là aussi je me la pose souvent comme question !)_

_Je l'admets, au début, j'ai agi comme un vrai fils de pute envers toi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je voudrais que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. En plus, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Bref, je profite de le faire maintenant que j'y suis. Voilà, désolé d'avoir agi comme un con. Mais te connaissant, tu m'as pardonné depuis le jour où nous sommes devenus amis. _

_Oui, des amis… Cass, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, tu sais ça ? Et crois-moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais. On sera toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? (Woah, en effet j'aurais jamais pu te dire tout ça en face, bonne idée cette lettre !)_

_Mais vois-tu Cass, j'ai un problème. Et tu es entièrement concerné par ce problème.. En gros, nous avons tout deux __un putain de problème__ et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par ce qui va suivre…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas Cass, tu n'as rien fait de mal._

_Tu te souviens… toutes ces fois où nous sommes allés en retenue ? Pourquoi, à ton avis, je te mêlais toujours à ça, hein ? Hier encore, on était tous les deux forcés à ranger cette saleté de classe de potion. Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais subir ça ? Cass ! Tu t'es jamais posé la question ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'après ces retenues, ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais des leçons de morale mais Sam ! Toi, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment engueulé alors que je le méritais, je sens que ça t'agace mais sans plus. Tu as genre toutes les raisons pour m'en vouloir, mais tu me pardonnes toujours tout. Des personnes comme toi sont vraiment rares, tu sais ça ? Mais bon, t'as pas compris pourquoi je te faisais subir ça…. Je voulais être… (finalement c'est pas si simple de tout dévoiler comme ça, mais bon autant aller jusqu'au bout hein…) Je voulais être plus avec toi, idiot ! Tous les deux, tous seuls… (Alors, capiche ?)_

_Et toutes ces fois où je t'ai embêté, ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal mais pour que tu fasses attention à moi. Oui, Cass, parce que je veux que tu me regardes…_

_Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre quel est __notre problème__ ?_

_En quatrième, moi-même je ne le savais pas. Je pensais juste que toi et moi on avait un sorte de lien, un lien profond. Il a fallu que je te vois en compagnie de cette poufsouffle au bal qui t'avait seulement abordé pour que je me remette en question… Le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à toi me dérangeait. Et à cause de ça, je t'ai fait chier toute la soirée et on s'est disputés comme deux gamins. Je me souviendrais toujours ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour-là « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ! ». Ça m'avait vraiment blessé. C'était la première fois que tu me parlais comme ça. J'avais juste peur qu'on me pique mon meilleur ami… J'étais jaloux Cass…_

_Et merde, j'étais vraiment dans l'erreur Cass. C'est Anna qui m'a ouvert les yeux, mais moi comme un idiot j'ai préféré ignorer ce que je ressentais, l'apprendre m'a fait l'effet d'un sort impardonnable. Alors, j'ai continué à le nier. C'était trop étrange pour moi. Et Sam n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il me l'a fait admettre en début d'année. Pendant presque deux ans, je me torturais à le nier ! _

_Oui, Cass. Je me suis enfin fait à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de ne pas l'accepter plus tôt ? C'était si évident… Mais… Tu sais, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire._

_Lorsque je te vois, tu me fais penser à un ange. Ton âme est pure, tes yeux sont profonds et magnifiques, j'aime m'y plonger… Et ton sourire… me rend heureux. Quand je te vois dormir, en cours, à l'heure du repas, tout le temps quoi… Je… Merde quoi… Je fais même des rêves bizarres, c'est pour te dire à quel point je pense tout le temps à toi ! _

_Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'aides toujours quand j'en ai besoin et tu es toujours à mon écoute… _

_Enfin, je vais arrêter mes niaiseries, c'est trop gênant à la fin. Merci pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu m'en reparles et s'il te plait, jettes au plus vite cette fichue lettre ! J'ai même peur de me relire là, vaut mieux peut-être pas où je ne pourrais jamais te la donner. Rien que de t'imaginer la lire me donne pas envie de te la donner. Mais je sens qu'on ne va pas me laisser le choix. _

_Bref, tu as surement compris le message. Tu me rends dingue. Voilà. Qu'allons-nous faire Cass ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu… ? Je n'arrive pas à le dire, même dans une lettre. Mais je l'espère tellement ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait marcher nous deux ! Tu veux bien essayer ? Si non, je comprendrais… Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas te perdre, d'accord ? _

_Bien, ce soir, tu viens me rejoindre après l'entrainement ? _

_Réfléchis bien à ta réponse, s'il faut attendre j'attendrais. _

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop choqué avec tout ça… _

_A plus Cass… _

_Dean Winchester_

Une, puis deux, puis trois.

Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues gouttelaient sur le papier, diluant ainsi l'encre noire, transformant certains mots en illisibles.

Il la relit une fois et une troisième encore. Relisant certains passages qui l'avaient marqué à plusieurs reprises. S'il s'attendait à ça…

En effet, ils avaient un grand problème tous les deux. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas en parler plus tôt ? Ils avaient réellement perdu leur temps. Ils s'aimaient pratiquement depuis la même année et ils se l'étaient cachés. Mince, il se sentait tellement idiot… Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Dean le connaissait bien, il n'avait effectivement pas deviné tous ces signes… Mais lui non plus, n'avait pas vu les siens.

Il n'arrivait pas à sécher ses larmes. C'était plus fort que lui. Son rêve venait de se réaliser. Dean l'aimait.

Bien sûr qu'il allait le rejoindre après l'entrainement, bien sûr qu'il voulait essayer et qu'il avait déjà sa réponse.

Et… Comment pouvait-il jeter cette lettre ? Etait-il fou ou bien de lui demander ça ? Il la garderait aussi longtemps qu'elle existera, c'est-à-dire, ne jamais confesser à Dean qu'elle resterait en sa possession.

Il devait vite remercier Sam et sa sœur. Sans eux, peut-être que rien de ceci ne serait arrivé.

Castiel se leva et rangea ses affaires, il ne pourrait jamais travailler une minute de plus.

Il s'habilla de sa cape noir et d'or, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à ranger la lettre dans son enveloppe, afin de quitter les lieux, un autre élève vint à sa rencontre.

« T'as un problème Cassie ? »

Oh non, pas lui, et surtout pas maintenant. Qu'est-ce que son grand frère Gabriel faisait là, devant lui ? Mince, il l'avait sûrement vu en train de pleurer.

Un problème ? Oui, il avait désormais un problème. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire la vérité.

« Non, je- Eh ! Donne-moi ça ! S'il te plait, je t'interdis de lire ça ! » Paniqua-t-il alors que son frère, habillé de ces vêtements représentant la maison Serpentard, venait de lui prendre la lettre des mains.

« C'est quoi cette lettre ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a fait te sentir mal. Est-ce qu'on te menace ? » Demanda Gabriel avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. »Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « C'est rien de ce que tu crois. »

« Voyons, je m'inquiète toujours pour mon petit frère ! » L'air sérieux s'était évaporé faisant place désormais au sourieur. « Si tu as des problèmes, faut que tu m'en parles, tu sais ? »

« Arrêtes ça Gabe. » Répondit le poufssoufle en reprenant vite sa lettre et en la rangeant à sa place.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses frères et ses sœurs devaient toujours le materner ? C'était toujours gênant, en plus il n'était pas si jeune. Une année de différence ce n'était pas si énorme.

« Oh, alors c'est la lettre d'une admiratrice secrète ? »

Castiel devait quitter les lieux et vite. Avant que celui-ci ne l'oblige à lui dire la vérité. Manquerait plus que ça.

Il s'apprêtait à le laisser seul, trop impatient de retrouver Sam et Anna, lorsque son frère Gabriel dit la phrase la plus étonnante qu'il ait entendu de sa bouche. Cela le figea :

« Fais attention Castiel, tu risquerais de briser le cœur de ton cher gryffondor. » avait-il ajouté presque en chantonnant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quoi ? Comment ? Est-ce que ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant ?

Bon sang, était-il le seul à ne pas le savoir ? Était-il si aveugle ?

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Castiel avait les yeux rouges, grands ouverts. Mince, il savait et il n'allait plus le lâcher avec ça.

Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il repensa à cette lettre et à Dean.

Cette fois-ci, il quitta la bibliothèque, le sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

* * *

Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ? =)

J'ai envie de faire une fic dans cet univers... est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? :)

Jusqu'à la prochaine, je vous souhaite une joyeuse année !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Blind Love

Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Sam, Benny (+autres)

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

Notes : Voici enfin la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !;) Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu un immense blocage ! D=

Et je suis contente que vous aimez Spn dans l'univers HP, c'est fort fun à les imaginer *-*

J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes... Sur ce...

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Quel idiot... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi idiot !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ? Lui, qui avait toujours résisté à cette pulsion lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec le poufsouffle !

Dean ne comptait plus les fois où il se forçait à ne pas céder à ses tentations : de le toucher... de l'embrasser... Heureusement qu'une bonne claque mentale suffisait pour que son ami ne se retrouve pas dans une fâcheuse posture.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas résisté : Il l'avait embrassé !

Mais quel abruti! Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver de cette manière-là ! Mais plutôt après, avec énormément de chance, lorsque l'étudiant au blason d'or aurait lu cette fichue lettre ! Encore heureux, c'était à la bibliothèque! Le pauvre, il aurait pu lui sauter dessus si cela n'avait pas été le cas !

Le visage de Castiel revenait toujours en sa mémoire, il avait l'air si choqué... Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Son meilleur ami, garçon qui plus est, avait franchi une certaine limite qui n'aurait pas dû l'être.

Dean avait désiré l'embrasser depuis si longtemps... Que le voir là, avec son fichu bouquin à la noix, son petit air confus si adorable... Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ?... Et le poufsouffle, que pensait-il de lui désormais ? Il aurait pu le claquer à ce moment-là, mais il n'avait pas eu l'audace de le faire. Il était trop surpris pour...

Le souaffle venait d'entrer dans l'un des trois anneaux d'or.

« Merde ! » cracha-t-il lorsqu'il manqua de l'attraper.

« Dean! Concentres-toi ! » Cria l'un des membres de l'équipe.

Comment pouvait-il se concentrer à cet entraînement ? Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour, ni le moment... Et dire que Castiel allait peut-être le rejoindre par la suite...

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il redoutait cet instant !

Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas... Qu'il commencerait même par le fuir, tellement ce baiser l'aurait mis mal à l'aise...

En plus, ils étaient deux hommes ! Il devait croire qu'il était devenu fou ! Il le comprendrait tellement ! Toutefois... Il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à lui faire ce coup-là... Le gryffondor ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Dean soupira. Non, Castiel ne pourrait jamais être dégoutté... Il était trop bon et gentil pour se rabaisser à ça. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait lui faisait imaginer n'importe quoi. S'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, le poufsouffle le lui dirait tout simplement... et ça resterait comme avant.

Cette lettre qu'il lui avait adressée... Juste le fait de se rappeler qu'elle existait, il se sentait extrêmement embarrassé... Stupide aussi, puisqu'il avait utilisé ce stratagème pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Dean se remémorait l'instant où il l'avait rédigée... Il avait pensé que ça serait dur d'y parvenir, au début ça l'avait été, mais par la suite... il n'était même plus capable de s'arrêter. Comment avait-il fait pour écrire des phrases aussi niaises ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style ! C'était fou ce que l'adolescent aux yeux bleus le forçait à faire. Il avait perdu toute fierté avec cette lettre.

En même temps, il devait se l'admettre... Cette épreuve lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un immense poids. Il avait étalé tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il voulait lui admettre...

Castiel savait tout désormais, il n'avait plus à lui cacher quoique se soit.

Il se sentait peut-être libre à ce sujet, mais dorénavant... ce qu'il appréhendait : c'était la réponse du principal concerné.

Le gryffondor aurait presque eu envie d'assister à sa lecture, connaître sa réponse sans attendre, afin d'éviter de s'inquiéter inutilement comme il le faisait. Mais non, il avait cet entraînement de Quidditch qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas manquer... Il était d'ailleurs arrivé en retard le capitaine n'avait pas négligé de le lui rappeler.

En même temps, la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était pas franchement le bon endroit pour discuter de « sentiments »...

Les poursuiveurs se passaient la balle rouge, tout en entrant dans la zone de tir. L'un d'eux venait d'effectuer un salto avant, tirant en extension le souaffle avec vitesse dans l'un des buts et il retomba sur son balai.

« Par Merlin ! Winchester ! Tu pourrais être de la partie quand même ! Le gardien est censé garder les buts et attraper le souaffle ! Tu fous quoi ?! » dit la voix désespérée du capitaine.

Cette fois-ci, le griffondor n'avait rien vu venir. Il servait nettement à rien aujourd'hui. Dean se sentit un peu comme une merde.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus Michael... » répondit Dean un peu las.

« Dean, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda un des batteurs en s'approchant de lui.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. T'inquiètes pas Benny ! Reprenons... » dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Il n'allait pas bien du tout, ouais. Et il savait bien que son ami ne l'avait pas cru. L'autre gryffondor le connaissait assez pour savoir lorsqu'il mentait ou non, mais il retourna tout de même sur le terrain.

Cette fois-ci, il se forçait à rester concentré, suivant le souaffle des yeux. Garder uniquement cette balle dans son champ de vision. Ne plus penser à quoique se soit, faire le vide dans sa tête.

Les balais volaient avec rapidité vers sa direction, la balle changeant sans cesse de direction, alors que d'autres tentaient de l'attraper. Les batteurs, eux, s'occupaient des cognards toujours aussi fous.

Le souaffle fut lancé et cette fois-ci, il ne le manqua pas. Dean l'envoya au loin avec le bas de son balai, à coup de branchettes.

« Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillé Winchester ! »

« Oh ça va, j'ai compris le message hein... » soupira-t-il agacé.

Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devenir gardien. Lui, qui avait toujours souhaité devenir un batteur. Malheureusement, en troisième année, la seule place vacante qu'on pouvait lui proposer était celui du gardien... Après avoir accepté, il s'était promis de s'approprier ce qu'il avait convoité dès qu'une place se serait libérée. Finalement, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Avant d'être dans l'équipe Gryffondor, dont il était fan, il pensait que le poste de gardien était le plus ennuyeux qui soit... Du genre attendre comme un abruti pendant tout le match en attendant que le souaffle arrive vers lui. Il avait appris que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ce n'était pas comme le football moldu, où il y avait qu'un but un défendre. De plus, il avait aussi la liberté de se mêler aux poursuiveurs et de marquer dans les buts adverses, risque qu'il prenait souvent au grand dam de ses camarades. Heureusement pour lui, il était un très bon gardien et l'équipe Gryffondor était une des plus fortes des quatre maisons. Et au prochain tournoi, ils se confronteront à Serpentard... Ils ne pouvaient surtout pas perdre !

Dean attrapa un souaffle et le lança au capitaine.

Alors qu'il suivait à nouveau du regard les mouvements des autres membres, le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Castiel lui revient brusquement en mémoire. Son stress était de nouveau au rendez-vous.

Pourquoi Anna l'avait-elle forcé à aller le rejoindre juste avant l'entraînement ? Et pourquoi Sam, qui l'attendait gentiment devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, l'avait forcé à envoyer la lettre à coup de baguette au moment où il avait ''fuit'' le poufsouffle ? C'était de vrais gobelins!

Bon, à vrai dire, cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait rédigée et qu'il leur avait promis à tous les deux de la remettre. Leur patience avait vraisemblablement une limite à ne pas dépasser. Des fois, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait à Gryffondor, il était loin d'être courageux sur ce coup.

En plus, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'école, en compagnie de son amie qui ne cessait de l'encourager, il avait imaginé un plan pour donner à Castiel cette fichue lettre. Il avait été incapable d'aller simplement le voir et lui dire : _Tiens Cass, j'ai une lettre pour toi_. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part... Tout devait être plus compliqué avec lui. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la cacher dans l'un des livres de cours du poufsouffle... Un livre sur lequel il étudiait bien sûr, afin d'éviter qu'il la lise pendant un cours. Mais... son angoisse l'en avait empêché. Alors, quand il était rentré dans cette bibliothèque, il s'était promis de la lui donner... en espérant pouvoir la cacher dans le livre sur lequel Castiel travaillait pour son exposé de défense contre les forces du mal. Manque de chance, il l'avait terminé... et donc il n'allait pas ouvrir le livre d'aussitôt. Bon sang, il avait vraiment eu l'air d'un idiot en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié son devoir... Et Castiel savait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge, néanmoins il avait pris le choix de le croire... Bizarre. C'était seulement une fois arrivé à l'entraînement qu'il s'était souvenu qu'ils avaient un devoir de potions à faire !

Tans pis, c'était fait maintenant...

« Dean! Attention ! » cria Benny qui vola rapidement vers lui.

« Qu- »

_BAAM._

Il était trop tard.

Un cognard, ce ballon qui avait pour seul et unique but de vous faire du mal, venait d'attaquer l'une de ses jambes.

Sonné par l'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait désormais, il perdit le contrôle de son balai et s'affala avec rapidité sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas. Et manque de chance, il était tombé sur sa jambe endolorie... et cette fois-ci la douleur était insoutenable!

« Putain ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Jura-t-il le nez contre la pelouse du terrain.

Maintenant la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était la rage qu'il éprouvait pour ces balles et ces tireurs qui ne l'avaient pas arrêté ! ...Même s'il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute, il n'avait pas qu'à être déconcentré.

Les autres membres de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Certains étaient en colère par le manque d'intentions dont avait fait preuve le gryffondor... mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci était vraiment mal au point, ils oublièrent tout. Ils s'approchèrent de lui pour voir s'il pouvait se relever.

« Dean... est-ce que tu- »

« Vous voyez bien que ma jambe n'est pas à sa bonne place ?! » cria-t-il de rage. En effet, sa jambe était quelque peu tordue. Après tout, il est tombé de très haut. « Merde, elle est cassée... me manquait plus que ça ! »

« On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » dit Benny en constatant les dégâts.

« Génial ! Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre que d'aller voir cette folle ! »

« Allez, accroche-toi Dean. » Répondit-il en offrant son épaule. Une fois cela fait, il l'aida avec le soutien d'un autre gryffondor à se relevé.

« On reprendra l'entraînement demain ! » soupira Michael en voyant les trois garçons s'éloigner.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de l'infirmerie, Dean, en plus de contenir sa colère, savait qu'il n'allait pas être bien accueilli.

« Monsieur Winchester ! » s'écria la voix de l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh. « C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? »

Voilà, il le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas être gentille avec lui ? Juste une fois ? Bref, la douleur était-elle qui s'en fichait pour aujourd'hui. Elle devait vite le soigner, il n'en pouvait plus là.

« Il est tombé de son balai pendant notre entraînement de Quidditch. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Benny alors que Dean le foudroyait du regard.

Les deux gryffondors, d'une année leur aîné, le posèrent sur un lit vide, tandis que Mme Pomfresh se pressait à lui préparer une potion. Une fois terminée, elle s'approcha du lit et donna la potion à Dean; il la but tout de suite. Et sans attendre, elle remit la jambe à sa place; Dean lâcha un cri... Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les deux autres garçons compatirent à sa douleur. Lorsqu'on jouait au Quidditch, il était fréquent de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas tendre la pompom !

« Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à vous Monsieur Winchester, j'en ai assez de vous voir traîner ici. » Ajouta-t-elle en mettant la jambe blessé droite, afin que les os puissent se mettre en bon état.

Dean avait le droit à ce genre de discours à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans ces locaux. Même quand il ne faisait qu'accompagner un blessé. Il était soi-disant... fiché. A vrai dire, il y avait de quoi l'être... entre les bagarres, les accidents de Quidditch ou autres... il connaissait désormais l'infirmerie par cœur.

« Je pourrais partir quand ? » demanda Dean tout en grimaçant, tandis qu'un des membres de l'équipe sortit de la pièce.

« Dans deux ou trois heures, peut-être même plus : le temps que la potion agisse. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux de surpris. « Quoi ?! Mais je dois partir ! »

Castiel devait le rejoindre au terrain, il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser un lapin aussi stupidement à cause de cette fichue jambe ! Argh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait la tête ailleurs ?!

Tout cela à cause de Sam et Anna ! Il n'aurait jamais été là s'ils ne lui avaient pas forcé la main avant son fichu entraînement ! Oui, voilà... c'était leur seule et unique faute !

« Vous n'aviez qu'à faire plus attention. Je n'accomplis pas des miracles. »

Le blessé leva les yeux au ciel alors que Mme Pomfresh se retira. Il devait garder son calme, être zen... Décidément ce n'était pas son jour !

« Benny ! Je peux te demander un service ? Et s'il te plaît, ne refuse pas ! » Demanda-t-il les yeux suppliant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Comment refuser ? Vu la tête qu'il faisait, Dean avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Et surtout, il était son ami, celui qui l'avait accepté malgré sa vraie nature...

« Tu peux aller dire à Cas que je suis ici ? »

« Hum... »

« Oh allez soit cool ! Je te passerais des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! » Implora-t-il désespéré entre deux grognements de douleur.

« On ne m'achète pas vieux ! Mais d'accord, je vais voir si je le trouve. »

« Merci, mec ! C'est vraiment important ! Je te revaudrais ça ! »

Benny se tourna dos à lui, prêt à quitter les lieux... mais une petite question le démangeait depuis le début de leur entraînement. Alors il se retrouva de nouveau face à son ami. « Mais je dois savoir quelque chose avant... » Il eut comme seule réponse des yeux interrogateurs, alors il continua. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? T'as pas l'air bien... »

« Oh... » Dean n'osait plus le regarder. D'abord pensif, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre... Il finit par choisir la facilité. C'est-à-dire : laisser son ami deviner par lui-même. « Tu sais... la lettre. »

« Tu veux dire _ LA _ lettre ? » Répéta Benny en appuyant sur le « la ».

« Oui, tu as très bien compris. La putain de lettre. » Bon sang, voilà qu'il repensait à son contenu et à la réaction du principal concerné.

« Oh... d'accord » Il ne pût s'empêcher de faire un sourire amusé. Intéressant tout ça.

« Je la lui ai donné juste avant de vous rejoindre. » L'aîné des Winchester s'offusqua en voyant désormais l'autre gryffondor en train de rire. Il se fichait de lui ou bien ? Ce n'était pas drôle ! « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?! »

Maintenant Benny comprenait l'étrange attitude de son ami durant leur entraînement. Il y avait de quoi rire non ? Dean se retrouvait à l'infirmerie parce qu'il pensait trop à son poufsouffle ! Elle était bonne celle-là !

Il se calma un peu et répondit : « Il y a de quoi non ? T'es tombé de ton balai parce que tu pensais trop à ton ... comment tu disais déjà l'autre fois ? Ah oui, ton _ange _. » Et il recommença à rire.

Dean, désormais rouge comme son blason, se maudit d'avoir dit cela l'autre soir quand ils avaient bu un peu trop de bières au beurre.

« C'était à cause de ce cognard ! De ce putain de cognard que t'as pas su arrêter ! »

« Oui, oui... c'est ma faute maintenant ! » Dean allait encore le contredire mais il se calma suite à ses mots : « Il est censé te répondre alors... »

« ... »

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter... Je m'en vais prévenir ton amoureux, je veux pas qu'il se fasse un sang d'encre ! » Dit Benny avec un petit rire.

«Espèce de fils de pute, dégage ! » s'exclama Dean encore plus pivoine. Un grondement de l'infirmière se fit entendre, même s'il n'y portait pas intention. Il vit ensuite son ami partir par la porte, toujours mort de rire. Il se promit de lui en coller une dès qu'il le reverrait !

Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sagement que sa jambe guérisse.

Comment son pote pouvait-il lui dire d'arrêter de se faire du souci ? Il devrait plutôt comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, vu qu'il était passé par là. Lui qui sortait désormais avec une fille de leur maison, elle aussi en dernière année, Andrea.

Peut-être que le poufsouffle viendrait à l'infirmerie... pour voir comment il allait...

Et s'il ne venait pas ?

Non, il devait arrêter ! Bien sûr qu'il viendrait. Castiel était toujours là quand il était à l'infirmerie... pour le tenir compagnie, avec son petit frère.

Sam allait peut-être venir lui aussi ? Bon sang, il espérait que oui ! C'était stupide, mais il avait une certaine appréhension d'être seul avec le poufsouffle.

Peut-être que Castiel n'avait même pas lu la lettre ? Impossible, il serait trop curieux... il a dû même se jeter dessus...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vingt minutes après s'être torturé un peu plus les méninges en pensant à un certain garçon, Dean reçut finalement de la visite. Il vit Sam rentrer... Et son cœur se mit à battre lorsqu'il le vit suivi de Castiel.

Comment devait-il réagir désormais ? Il devait impérativement rester calme, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout ira bien... Il était venu le voir, c'était le plus important. Il ne le fuyait pas.

Mais ?...Dean le remarque tout de suite : Par merlin, pourquoi est-ce que le poufsouffle avait-il les yeux rouges ?! Il ne l'avait quand même pas fait pleurer ?! Non, il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ? ... Voilà qu'il se sentait comme un enfoiré de première...

« Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? » Dit Sam une fois prêt de lui, un peu sur les nerfs. Il se prenait pour leur mère parfois, il était agaçant quand il agissait ainsi.

Benny ne leur avait rien dit ? Tant mieux, il aurait pu leur expliquer qu'il était tombé en pensant trop à un certain _ange_. Il le savait capable... Alors Il était à moitié pardonné.

« Je suis tombé de mon Impala... C'est des choses qui arrivent ! » Répondit-il ennuyé avant que son frère n'ajoute son _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Faut que tu fasses plus attention !_

« Tu vas bien, Dean ? » demanda cette fois-ci le garçon au blason d'or, avec un brin d'inquiétude... Même s'il savait que le gryffondor était du genre robuste.

Il venait de lui adresser la parole... Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il les mains moites ? Et ce fichu cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine ! Dean n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. L'amour ça rendait vraiment étrange, argh !

« Ou-... oui, je-je vais bien !... La... la forme ! » Il bégayait ! Merde à la fin ! Et Sam qui le regardait avec des yeux malicieux ! Qu'ils lui foutent la paix bon sang ! Et le sourire de Castiel, ils voulaient tous l'achever aujourd'hui ?

Dean lâcha un soupir : il devait rester calmer et paraître normal. Oui, facile.

« Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais vous laisser. »

QUOI ?!

« J'ai des devoirs à terminer. »

Non, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça ?! Le sourire de Sam... Oui, il allait vraiment le faire !

« Tu ne veux pas bosser ici ? » Demanda Dean avec calme, histoire qu'il ne paraisse pas stressé par la nouvelle.

« Désolé, j'ai promis à Jess que je l'aiderais. »

Il mentait ! Il était sûr qu'il mentait ! Le lâcheur !

« A plus ! » finit par dire Sam avec le sourire. Ajoutant un clin d'œil en direction de son frère, et il partit tout heureux. Il méritait vraiment qu'on lui lance un sort impardonnable à celui-là !

Et Castiel était là. Avec lui... Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'osait même plus le voir.

« Tu vas quand même pas me laisser ici, toi aussi hein ? » Agir comme d'habitude.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait ça, Dean ? » Répondit le poufsouffle en prenant une chaise pour ensuite s'asseoir à son chevet.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je commencerais maintenant ? »

Dean croisa enfin son regard : son ami ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ces paroles le débarrassait d'un monstre poids... Évidemment, Castiel sera toujours là pour lui, il le savait... Il n'était pas à Poufsouffle pour rien... Mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Cela le fit sourire il se sentait désormais plus paisible. Cependant, l'autre garçon le regardait trop intensément, il dût briser le contact. On aurait dit que son ange voulait lire en lui... qu'il attendait quelque chose... Peut-être qu'il attendait que Dean fasse le premier pas ?

« Benny ne vous a rien dit alors ? » Le bon moment viendra à temps voulu, se convint-il. Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. Les sentiments ce n'était pas son fort.

« Il a seulement dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie et que tu t'étais cassé la jambe. » Répondit Castiel avec calme. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je me suis fais shooté par un cognard. Glorieux, hein ? »

« Aïe » répondit-il en grimaçant. « Ça devait être atroce... »

« Ouais, surtout le moment où je me suis affalé par terre ! »

Castiel posa doucement sa main sur la jambe en repos. A ce contact, le corps du gryffondor fut parcouru de frissons. Comment rester indifférent ? _Pitié Cas, ne me touche pas !; _pensa-t-il.

_« _L'important c'est que tu ailles bien... L'équipe n'a pas intérêt à t'embêter avec ça. »

« Ah ça non ! Sinon ils vont m'entendre ces enflures ! » Rétorqua Dean avec une mine boudeuse.

Cette remarque fit rire le poufsouffle. « Ça je n'en doute pas ! » Rire qui réchauffa encore plus le cœur du garçon au blason rouge.

A partir de là : ... un blanc complet. Le silence absolu... long et pesant, où les deux étudiants s'observèrent dans leurs pensées.

Mince alors ! Il se devait d'être un gryffondor courageux ! Et se bouger un peu ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment !

« Cas... Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » C'était de nouveau la folie dans sa poitrine.

Étrangement, la question le fit sourire. « J'ai hâte qu'on sorte de l'infirmerie. »

« Quoi? » Lui aussi, bien entendu ! Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Avait-il compris où il voulait en venir ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse.

Alors que Dean l'observait avec curiosité, Castiel regardait autour de lui : le lit à la droite du gryffondor était occupé par un serpentard, derrière lui il n'y avait personne... Un peu plus loin, un serdaigle ainsi que Madame Pomfresh qui s'occupait de lui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et on pouvait les entendre... Il eut soudainement une idée !

Il ne pouvait pas attendre que Dean et lui sortent de là ! Il prit alors son sac, y sortit un parchemin et une plume… Sous le regard curieux de son ami.

« Rassure-moi, tu vas pas me faire bosser, hein ? J'ai pas la tête à ça. »

« Je vais te répondre de la même manière. » Répondit le poufsouffle qui avait pris aussi un livre pour pouvoir poser son parchemin dessus. Il commença à écrire.

Dean, surpris, ne trouvait rien à répondre: Castiel avait effectivement bien compris ce qu'il avait insinué.

Il lui écrivait une sorte de lettre ? Original… Après tout il savait à quel point c'était plus simple. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls… Il comprenait donc sa marche à suivre.

Néanmoins, une douleur désagréable vint se nicher dans son estomac. Plus il voyait Castiel écrire et plus il angoissait. Il allait enfin savoir.

En attendant, Dean se contenta de le regarder. Comme il l'avait si bien dit dans sa lettre : il adorait l'observer. Castiel avait une bouille adorable. Et ses yeux…

Le poufsouffle se sentit observer, le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction embarrassée de celui-ci. Il était mignon quand il rougissait…

STOP. Bon sang, il agissait comme une fillette complètement fleur bleue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de lui ?!

L'étudiant assit prêt de lui écrivit encore quelques lignes et posa sa plume sur le lit.

Dean déglutit. Il allait enfin lui donner sa réponse !

… Au pire, ils resteraient amis, juste amis... Jamais il ne le perdrait… Et il ferait tout pour l'avoir pour lui tout seul, bien sûr. Foi de Winchester !

« Hum…. Dois-je te l'a donner ou pas ? » demanda le garçon au blason doré avec un petit sourire.

« Cas… ! » gronda l'autre garçon, les sourcils froncés. Il tenait plus, il devait lire son message !

En effet, Dean était désormais pressé contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti avant. Il commençait à croire de plus en plus que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Castiel n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi sinon… non ? Il se serait déjà excusé, alors que là il jouait au mystérieux. Pitié, faites que ce soit vrai…

Castiel sortit sa baguette magique. « C'est ainsi que tu me l'avais envoyé, n'est-ce pas ? » Il murmura ensuite un _Wingardium Leviosa_, et en levant sa baguette, il conduit le parchemin vers le visage du gryffondor. Celui-ci la prit tout de suite en main, le cœur battant. Il la retourna et se précipita à sa lecture, sous le regard tendre du poufsouffle.

_Idiot._

Dean leva les yeux vers ceux bleus de l'autre garçon à la lecture du premier mot, l'air désenchanté.

« Lis la suite Dean. » dit-il quelque peu fier.

_Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots._

_Tu as raison. Je n'avais rien deviné. Mais toi non plus._

_Nous avions les mêmes craintes. J'avais moi aussi tellement peur de perdre ton amitié. Elle est si précieuse pour moi. Tu es important pour moi, Dean…_

_Cela fait depuis bien avant le bal de Noël que je ressens la même chose pour toi._

_Alors quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'étais si heureux. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux._

_Même si je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le dire, contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas me contenir. Depuis le temps que je veux te dire ces mots… :_

_Dean, je t'aime._

_Oui, bien sûr que je veux être avec toi !_

C'était réciproque.

Castiel l'aimait comme lui l'aimait.

Une multitude d'émotions agréables le parcoururent. Il avait du mal à le réaliser… C'était beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit réel.

Par manque de mots, il observa son ange qui était aussi ému que lui, il avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

Contrairement à lui, Dean avait accepté ses sentiments qu'au début de cette sixième année, après deux années de doutes… Alors que pour Castiel…

Il comprit alors à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour lui, d'être à ses côtés, en éprouvant ce sentiment sans pouvoir le lui avouer. Il comprit aussi ses larmes… il avait tellement attendu…

Le poufsouffle prit la main du gryffondor dans la sienne et il la caressa lentement de ses doigts. Il en avait le droit maintenant. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, être ainsi plus proche de lui, intimement…

C'était le silence complet entre eux, ils n'avaient nul besoin de parler… Leurs regards en disaient long.

Castiel, submergé par les émotions, tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit… il se contenta alors de lui sourire. Dean, lui, le regarda intensément. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser… lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Et pis zut, il en avait rien à faire : il s'en fichait qu'on puisse les voir aussi proches. Alors au diable le regard de ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce. Peut-être qu'ils ne verraient rien en plus.

Dean n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il retira sa main de celle de Castiel et il la remonta vers la joue de celui qu'il appelait son ange. Il sentit une larme contre elle. Sans plus attendre, il baissa sa tête vers la sienne, il se pencha vers l'avent… et il s'empara de ses lèvres.

C'était un simple baiser, un frôlement de lèvres. Bref certes, mais qui en disait beaucoup.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'on sorte d'ici » murmura Dean avec un sourire amusé. Il avait enfin compris ce que signifiait cette phrase dite plus tôt.

Oui, Castiel avait raison : Ils étaient deux idiots. Deux idiots aveugles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, une fois sortis des locaux de Mme Pomfresh, ils partirent avec précipitation vers un endroit calme où personne ne pourrait les déranger, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'attente avait été trop longue. Quelques années, ensuite quelques heures… ils n'avaient plus besoin de patienter.

Ils profitèrent des lèvres de chacun. Aucunement comme celui échangé plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci leurs baisers étaient passionnés, fiévreux. Si enflammé, que Castiel se retrouva rapidement contre un des murs de Poudlard, profitant ainsi de la chaleur de son désormais petit ami. Ils avaient tellement rêvé de ce moment, tellement imaginé…

Après quelques échanges, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, enlacés, les joues rosies et leur souffle saccadé.

« Je t'aime Cas. » Il l'avait finalement dit. Il le devait, il en avait besoin... Et il voulait réserver ces mots à ce garçon qui lui avait fait ressentir pour la première toutes ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Le poufsouffle se blottît contre lui, la tête contre son cou. Et après un soupir de bien-être, il lui répondit : « Je le sais Dean…. Moi aussi. »

Et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, profitant de cette proximité qu'ils avaient tant entendue… jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas non loin de là… Et un chat apparaître dans leur champ de vision…

Le nouveau couple décida de se rendre à la grande salle. Peut-être qu'ils y retrouveraient leurs amis. Et ainsi ils pouvaient leur annoncer la nouvelle...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;)

J'ai une suite en tête... alors what and see =)

Bisous et à la prochaine !

Martel


End file.
